(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to weaving and, more particularly, to thick preforms or 3-D woven fabric and methods of making same.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Prior art cross-sectional shaped 3-D fabrics require looped selvage edges to secure the filling yarns during the fabric forming process, as set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 5,085,252 issued Feb. 4, 1992 to Mohamed et al. for a Method of forming variable cross-sectional shaped three-dimensional fabrics. Also, thick 3-D woven fabrics or preforms are not generally able to be manufactured on conventional weaving machines, so conventional weaving and selvage formation were not available.
Thus, there remains a need for a 3-D fabric having non-looped selvage edges.